


Tides of Vengeance

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Horde War Campaign, Light BDSM, Seducing the undead, Sisterly drama, Sisters sharing sex stories, Smut, They both adore sylvanas tho, Well this one only thinks of smut, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Zandalar, grumpy Nathanos is best Nathanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tides of Vengeance

_Dear Sister,_

_I will be unable to see you for the foreseeable future because of some urgent things that need my attention, of which the investigation of the unlawful release of Lady Ashvane isn’t the smallest. After seeing what kind of prison Tol Dagor actually is, I’m sure you picked up some suitable toys for your corpse lover. I hope one of them chokes him._

_Yours, possibly,_

_Loreina_

  
  


_“Well now. Who am I going to talk to if you’ve blown a gnomish fuse again? I did what a champion is expected to! Can’t exactly go disobeying the Warchief, you know,”_ Shalaen mutters to the letter and stuffs it carelessly into her bottomless backpack. She had a hunch something like this would happen after the trip to Kul Tiras and the long silence of the sister gone Void.

_I’ll make amends with her when this business is over,_ she hopes, fearing ‘this business’ would soon explode into a full scale war.

By now her sister must be aware of her part in the siege of Boralus as well, and that isn’t making her chances at a reconciliation any better. She misses her already for she knows how Loreina would just _shriek_ in glee hearing it was actually the _corpse lover_ who provided the gag. She would probably make a remark about the man shutting her up with it even before Shalaen had told her that that was Nathanos’ explicit intent…

_What did she expect? The Alliance’s self-proclaimed righteousness is starting to rub off on her Void ass._

Speaking of rubbing asses, she’s nearing a very specific kind of saddle sore. She’s galloping north towards the border of Nazmir in the thickening fog. Princess Talanji and Rokhan are riding before her. There’s word of a great Alliance fleet trying to invade Zandalar through Nazmir. 

She’s slain so many enemy soldiers already today and more slaughter awaits ahead. Maybe that would lift her spirits and distract her from the cross-faction sibling trouble. The troll princess, apt and familiar with the elements of her land, suspects magical trickery behind the drastic change of the weather – and visibility. It’s just a little bit too convenient for the attackers.

Since Shalaen cannot talk to anyone about the exhilarating progress in her chase for the bone, she dictates a letter to Loreina in her head while they travel, hoping she’ll have time to write it for real after this mess is sorted.

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


After the very first time she was allowed to climax in Nathanos’ presence – and by his previously reluctant or indifferent hand no less – his attitude towards her changed very little. That little was, however, enough to delight her slowly warming heart. Coming down from the bliss she started feeling the handcuffs on her wrists chafe, the bite wound on her arm ache. _What a ride. Could do with some more of that._

The Blightcaller studied her reactions carefully before easing his fingers out of her, making a rare pleased sound at her twitching. He wiped his hand on a herbal washcloth, and then proceeded to open the leather straps on the back on her head, eyes on hers. He seemed almost gentle in his meditatively slow pace. Shalaen noticed he had thick and dark eyelashes, usually faded by the red glow. He took the ball gag out of her mouth, and she inhaled deep, laughing, still trembling. 

”You can tell the Queen I’m ever so grateful. What did she write on that note?”

”I’m already regretting taking the gag off.” With a key he had in his pocket Nathanos reached up to release Shalaen’s wrists from the manacles. The task brought him close to her face again. The warlock grinned and lifted her leg until her thigh bumped softly against the ranger’s crotch. The erection was still there and the titillation started rising in her anew. 

”Do answer, I have _more questions_ waiting in line.” 

His hands stopped opening the locks and he stood there before her, so very close, arms up like hers, seething darkness and death. _So damnably cute._

”You really don’t know when to shut up.” His lips were right there, inches away. But she contained herself.

”You want me to fear you? I don’t think so. Everyone else already does. It’s so mainstream, I could hardly lower myself to that level.” She rubbed her thigh lightly against the bulge and imagined what it would be like to ride it. It didn’t react to anything, but didn’t soften either. _How curious._

”What I want is for you to obey my word when you know you should.”

”Don’t I already do that, _sire?”_ She smiled innocently. ”Come on, what did Lady Sylvanas say? _’Stop being a tease’?”_

_"’Get her off already, she looks pitifully thirsty,’”_ he answered, deadpan. ”Now get off me or I will reconsider adding torture into our activities.” But she saw a smile tug at his lip for a second there. Shalaen burst into ringing laughter. 

”She didn’t!”

He clicked open the shackles and she all but fell on the floor, her knees feeling a tad weak.

”She’s not in the habit of taking pity on her subjects, even the pitiful ones. You might do good in contemplating if that’s the reaction you want to rouse in your warchief.”

She completely ignored his derision and eyed his cock brazenly, now at her eye level, tilting her head like she knew Sylvanas sometimes did, and licked her lips. ”Speaking of reactions and rousing…”

He rolled his eyes at her and gestured towards his crotch. ”This? It’s the blood.”

”What?” She paused. ”Oh. You mean it _literally.”_

_The possibilities._

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Her droolworthy reminiscing is interrupted by Talanji’s angry question about her armies not moving ahead. They’ve arrived at the outpost amidst the impenetrable fog. Shalaen hears Nathanos speak but it’s near impossible to see further than your own nose. For now, she doesn’t make herself known to him, smiling to herself like only a person guarding a lovely secret can. 

“We cannot march our army through here,” he says to the Zandalari princess. His voice releases short pleasurable shivers through the warlock. She touches her arm where the bite mark is, caressing it through the fabric. The third healer she asked, a veteran druid, had the knowledge how to heal a wound without erasing the scar. After all, it wasn’t very deep.

Talanji sends the Blightcaller and Rokhan somewhere, and orders Shalaen to rescue the goblin squad. The night elves she encounters hiding in the swampy bushes are so scantily clad she suspects it to be a distraction tactic – it’s almost a shame to kill such well-built, half-naked hotties. Nazmir is warm and humid, that’s true, but it’s still an odd choice of armor for soldiers. 

After a summoned loa jump-starts a goblin robot, she swears she’s seen everything. The day is getting weirder by the minute.

Near Zalamar they slay more and more of the Alliance forces, most of them Dark Iron dwarves but also some Void elves. Shalaen takes a second look every time an elf woman attacks her. _I hope you aren’t among them, sis._

They find the oddly persistent Lightforged draenei from before in a deep, smelly bat loa’s cave and Rokhan gets his revenge. But there’s something off in all this, like it’s somehow insignificant, a distraction even. _Or maybe I’m just distracted,_ she scolds herself with a smiling shake of a head. She continues her post-orgasmic flirt tale to her hopefully very safely distant sister in her head while they ride towards the voodoo causing the fog.

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


“There’s no blood in my body. We’ve fought against enemies side by side, I assume by the intensity of your interest you’ve studied me enough to know I don’t really bleed.”

What made her most curious about Nathanos was that as arrogant, easily snappish and vain about his fear-soaked reputation he was, he seemed to make no masculine fuss whatsoever about his sexual prowess or the lack of it. Most men would rather be eaten to death by a raptor loa than reveal to anyone that their pleasure organ couldn’t function, but this guy here, he just shrugged and forgot it. She knew it was because of the undeath but still, it felt refreshing, really. And a challenge.

“So, when you drink blood it goes straight to your cock? That’s absolutely brilliant. Can I ride it?”

Putting on his jacket Nathanos stared at her like she had suggested they surrender themselves to the Alliance. His frown stopped her from reaching for the hidden snack she could almost feel on her tongue. _But he wouldn’t feel that, would he?_

“It goes wherever I want it to go. And no, you may not. We’ve wasted enough time today, we have a meeting with the Zandalari royals on the morrow and need to set sail promptly. Make yourself presentable, Speaker.” He tapped the communicator by the door and it buzzed mechanically.

Shalaen tidied her robe hems and hair, swiped the sweat and other remnants of bodily fluids off with a simple spell. She was still throbbing for the thought of having that undead cock one day – or right away, if anyone were to ask her – and him being there within reach felt like a torturous tease. Had he ever surrendered to his queen, she wondered, and her mouth acted before she was bothered to stop it.

“Did you ever give it to _her_ in this... second life?”

The dark ranger turned to face her again, solemn. He could have barked at her, or mocked her, or ignored her like he usually did with her ’irrelevant sex talk’. After a terribly long silent moment, which she endured her green eyes fixed on his, he answered.

“She doesn’t have needs like that anymore.”

She gambled with a guess that if he didn’t care about his reputation as a manly lover, he also wouldn’t feel it a wound on his pride to be unveiled as possibly being interested in this one living blood elf here. “Neither did you, but here you are, playing with me.” She tilted her chin up, proud and defiant and flirting. She nearly jumped when he surprised her by touching a loose strand of her blonde hair and tuck it behind her ear, almost gently. Humans usually fumbled with that, unaccustomed to their long ears, but not him. His cold fingers knew the way by heart.

“Your case is still under consideration. You are bold and persistent, Champion, I will give you that. As a pastime the reactions of the living can be amusing to observe, and it’s not often that I…” 

It’s not often that he lets a slip like that happen, if it was a slip and not a calculated manipulation of her emotions. Shalaen cocked an eyebrow questioningly, letting her mistrust show. Nathanos didn’t care to finish his thought, shrugging and going back to the door.

_He enjoys torturing captives to a degree,_ she deliberated. _He seems to enjoy being the Banshee Queen’s punching bag and errand boy, and he seems to be into these erotic games even if not the same way I am._

Had she finally managed to make him appreciate inflicting pleasure, if also pain, to a willing, enthusiastic partner? He’d probably prefer it was with his Dark Lady, but Shalaen decided she was the second best choice and gaining stature fast.

The goblin communicator came alive with the crackled voice of the innkeeper, her old Shalassian accent recognizable even through the speaker gadget. _“Do you want the door opened, sir?”_

“Yes.”

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


General Rakera joins their riding party with a message. “Princess Talanji, de source of de fog is de artifact dis Horde champion stole from Kul Tiras.”

“How could dat be? It was placed within de treasury.”

“I just received a report dat de treasury was broken into. De Alliance must have stolen it.”

_Ah, that sounds like your doing, Loreina. Probably with that hot human pirate you kept blabbering about._

Through the thickest fog yet they reach the source of the pulsating magic and indeed it is the Scepter, floating just above ground on a swampy shore. Talanji tries to dispel the magic, but eventually is forced to destroy the artifact to achieve that, cursing ever more the treacherous Alliance. The fog clears away, revealing a coast very much void of any huge enemy fleet. There isn’t even a single boat to justify the troll army gathered around them. A cold realization falls over the warlock like sleet.

_“Oh, fuck.”_ She turns her head towards the distant Dazar’alor simultaneously with the princess who’s reached the same unhappy conclusion. And just like they feared, a loud explosion and a thick pillar of black smoke rises from the capital.

“Those Alliance snakes! Everyone, get back! Defend de city!”

Near the edge of the city on a jungle pass Talanji and Nathanos wait for her. He has his axes and dogs at the ready.

“Let’s go, Shalaen. We have a war to win.”

Their eyes meet briefly. “Always ready for a good slaughter, sire.”


End file.
